


I Could Get High Off Your Scent

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Clothes Stealing, Just porn man, M/M, Masturbation, but idk man, i mean they live together and enno is doing the laundry, theres probs a name for the kink i give ennoshita but im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikara isn't the sort of person with kinks. Nope, none, not at all. Completely vanilla. So you would understand why he definitely would not take  Kenji's hoodie while he was out. It was totally impossible for him to be super attracted to the smell of Kenji's cologne, and he absolutely wouldn't get off to said smell. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Get High Off Your Scent

Chikara was just doing laundry. That's all.

Kenji was gone to work and it was Chikara's day off so he was alone. So, being the awesome boyfriend Chikara aspired to be, he decided to do chores. He washed the dishes, he vaccuumed, he dusted. It all took about three hours (including his short breaks) so he sat around doing nothing for a while. And then by 2 o'clock he realized that he needed to do the laundry. Knowing Kenji, he went up to their room and looked under the bed and inside the closet to see if he had hid any clothes there.

He found a total of three shirts, two pairs of jeans, three and half pairs of socks and a hoodie. Chikara was sure that the shirts, jeans, and socks need to be washed, but he wasn't sure about the hoodie.

Chikara turned on the light in the basement and tossed the clothes into the washer. He poured in the rest of their Downy laundry detergent as there wasn't a lot left anyways and turned it on. Then he went back upstairs and set an alarm on his phone and sat back down on the couch. He looked down at the hoodie in his hands.

"Should I...?" he asked himself. "Nah, I'll just ask when he gets home." He tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Then again, I could just smell it to see if it's dirty. That always works."

Pressing the hoodie to his nose, he inhaled deeply. Well, it wasn't dirty, that's for sure. Chikara could tell because the scent of Kenji's cologne was still going strong on it. The brown-haired boy inhaled again. God, he loved Kenji's cologne. 

It made him think of when they would... Ahem. Chikara blushed at the thought and buried his face in his boyfriend's hoodie. He just smelled it more though, and it made him a bit dizzy. He didn't mind. 

Chikara's thoughts wandered to when he and Kenji would have sex and how intoxicating everything was about Kenji during those times. He remembered how he would bury his face in Kenji's neck and breathe his scent in, just like he was doing now. And then thst smell, combined with how rough Kenji would get would just...

It had never occured to him that he might've had a thing for his cologne until now. Because now Chikara realized he had a boner.

He nearly threw the hoodie across the room because holy shit, he got a hard-on from smelling his boyfriend's clothes. This was the stuff you would see in R rated manga, or in fanfiction; things Chikara certainly weren't in to. Maybe it was just because he liked Kenji that much, maybe that was it. Yeah, that's what it was. It was just him thinking about his boyfriend like anyone else would do, not the fucking cologne. That goddamned cologne.

Chikara breathed in again, testing his theory out. His pants got a little tighter. Dammit.

There was one way to get rid of this properly; Chikara knew this but did he dare? Was he really considering getting off to the smell of his boyfriends hoodie, like a freaking BL protaganist?

Yes. Yes he was.

He unzipped his pants slowly, enjoying the pressure come off. He leaned his head more into the hoodie as he reached down and gave an experimental rub to the bluge in his underwear. Chikara gasped.

His face was almost completely buried in Kenji's hoodie as he started rocking against his hand, a bit scared to go any further. Soon, though, he got frustrated. Who the hell cared? It's not like Kenji would have to know. He didn't have to tell anyone this.

Shoving his underwear off, he whimpered a little too loudly and started stroking himself. The smell surrounded him and made him dizzy as hell. Chikara's breath hitched when his thumb accidentally brushed his head and his grip tightened for a moment, catching him off guard as well.

"F- fuck, oh my God..."

Chikara pressed his lips tightly together and loosened his grip and shallowly thrusted into his hand. So dizzy.

In a moment of impulse, Chikara pulled on the hoodie and pressed one sleeve against his nose. He bent his head down so he was looking down at himself. If he didn't focus too hard, he realized, he could sort of pretend it was Kenji jacking himself off and not his own hand. The thought made him shiver.

He shut his eyes tightly, focusing on the scent. Chikara stroked faster, occasionally rubbing his thumb over his head like Kenji would. Kenji was usually fast and a bit reckless and rough during sex. It turned him on a lot. He moaned and sped up.

"Kenji, Kenji, fuck,- Hnng..."

In his distraction, Chikara didn't hear the alarm for the laundry go off, or the text from Kenji. He was too focused on breathing in Kenji's scent, head aching a bit from the overload but God, if he wasn't the most turned on he'd been in a while (a while being a few days, because that's the last time they had sex). 

Chikara's palm accidentally brushed against the side of his head. He nearly screamed. He leaned his head into the shoulder of the sweater and let his other hand wander down to scratch at his thighs and fondle his balls. The index finger on the hand busy with his dick pressed and rubbed against his slit.

"Kenji, Kenji, Kenji," he moaned, voice rising in pitch. His back was arching hard off the back of the couch and he felt heat in his stomach coiling up tightly, so tightly...

His grip tightened like before and he started bucking hard into his hand. At this point, Chikara wasn't even saying anything coherent anymore, reduced to loud whimpers and moans, babbling bits and pieces of Kenji's name. He didn't realize that he was drooling all over the sweater in an attempt to breathe in more of Kenji's cologne. It was so heavy and strong and he couldn't get enough of it.

And finally, the coil in his stomach released and he came. Hard. Chikara's thighs slammed together and his toes curled so hard he nearly thought they would stay like that. His head was thrown back and a strangled scream ripped itself from his throat. 

Chikara fell limp on the couch. He landed on his side, head hitting the arm rest. He didn't really care. His eyes wandered down to look at the now cum-and-drool stained hoodie. Well, he definitely had to wash it now.

The alarm rang again and he jumped. He scrambled to turn it off and then saw the text from Kenji. He opened the message.

'I got off of work early!! I'm coing home soon, I love you!'

Behind him, the door clicked open. 

Shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha imagine if kenji wore axe how lame would that be


End file.
